


Pon Faerie

by swingandswirl



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Crack, Heat Cycles, M/M, Questionable Fey Biology, Terrible Star Trek Puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swingandswirl/pseuds/swingandswirl
Summary: Don goes to check up on a sick Colby and gets a whole lot more than he bargained for.





	Pon Faerie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely spikeduv's prompt, biological Imperative (pon farr or mating drive; being in heat), for Round 13 at Rounds of Kink. 
> 
> Thanks to spikedluv for the prompt, and ladygray99 for the onceover.

“Eppes,” Don said into his cellphone, wondering who it could be at 6’o’clock in the morning.  
  
“Don? Colby here,” the voice on the other end said, and Don started. If Colby hadn’t identified himself, Don wouldn’t have recognized him, his voice was that out of sorts.  
  
“Colby? You all right?” he asked.  
  
“Uh, no, actually, I don’t feel so hot. Is it OK if I take a sick day?”  
  
“Sure, Colb, you sound like shit,” Don replied, ignoring the dry ‘thanks, boss,’ Colby tossed his way in response. “Have you seen the doctor?”  
  
“Aw, no, it’s just some 24-hour bug. I’ll be fine once I get a little rest,” Colby reassured him.  
  
“All right. Take care and call if you need anything, OK?” Don said. “Bye.”

  
  
***************

  
  
Don pulled into Colby’s street, whistling under his breath. They’d busted the perps, earning them an early night, so he’d decided to drop by the younger man’s apartment to check up on him. Parking next to Colby’s building, he shut the SUV off and got out, taking the bag of takeout from Colby’s favourite restaurant he’d picked up on the way with him.  
  
He rang the bell for Colby’s apartment, frowning when over a minute passed without any response before ringing again. He was just about to grab his cellphone and ring for back-up when the door creaked open.  
  
Don sucked in a breath. Colby looked absolutely wrecked. He was dressed only in a pair of boxers despite the chill in the air, trickles of sweat ran down his chest and face, and there was an odd sheen to his eyes.  
  
“Hey,” Don said. He lifted up the bag. “I brought takeout.”  
  
Colby smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Don, don’t mean to be rude, but I don’t think you should come in,” he said. “I might be contagious.”  
  
“Don’t be stupid,” Don replied. “You said it yourself, it’s probably just a bug.” He shoved past Colby’s unresisting form, entering the apartment and placing the food on the counter. Even the brief brush of Colby’s skin against his had been enough to set his internal worry-meter on high.  
  
Just to check, Don placed his hand on Colby’s forehead. Sure enough, as he’d suspected, the younger man was burning up.  
  
“Jesus, Colby, you’re on fire!” Don exclaimed. “Have you been to the doctor yet?”  
  
“‘M OK, Don,” Colby mumbled. “Just need sleep.”  
  
The sheen in Colby’s eyes had worsened, and Don felt worry spike through him. “You’re sicker than a dog on a rollercoaster. Get in bed, I’ll heat up the food.”  
  
“Don, you really need to go,” Colby said, and Don was sure he wasn’t imagining the slight tremor to his voice.  
  
“Bullshit,” he said. “I’m staying and calling you a doctor. Hell, I’m taking you to the ER.”  
  
Colby shook his head violently. “No! I am fine, Don. I just need some rest and I’ll be fine, and for God’s sake, will you please leave me to it?”  
  
“Not until you tell me why you’re acting like this,” Don told him. “This is not like you, at all.”  
  
Colby’s hands made an abortive movement toward Don before he stopped himself with what seemed like a hell of an effort.  
  
“My family’s got some Irish blood,” he said. “Problem is, at some point said Irish ancestors married into the Faerie clan.”  
  
Don looked askance at him. “Colby, are you sure you’re taking the right meds?”  
  
“I’m not lying, Don,” Colby gritted out. “Look.” And then, to Don’s complete amazement, he just- changed. His eyes brightened to an almost inhuman hue, his pupils slitting like a cat’s, the tips of his ears lengthening to elf-like points, a faint shimmer spreading across his skin.  
  
“Whoa,” Don said.  
  
Colby waved a dismissive hand, his features morphing back to those of a normal human being. “Yeah, yeah, the ears are pretty and all, but that’s not the point. Every few years those of us with Faerie blood tend to go into- a kind of heat, you could call it. A mating frenzy.”  
  
“That’s why you took off this morning?” Don asked.  
  
Colby nodded. “Yeah. It only lasts about twenty-five hours, I’ll be back at work tomorrow.”  
  
Don shook his head. “That’s not important right now. What do you mean, a mating frenzy?”  
  
“Just what it is, Don,” Colby replied, “I- people like me- need to have sex.”  
  
“And if you don’t?” Don asked.  
  
Colby’s eyes shuttered, growing resigned. “Then we lose a little of our life force. Faerie aren’t like normal folk, Don. Sex- physical connection- is as much a part of us as breathing.” Colby closed his eyes and took a breath, evidently fighting a losing battle against some unseen force. “Look, Don, I know you mean well,” he grated out, “but right now I am in heat and if you don’t get out in the next thirty seconds I am going to pin you to the wall and fuck you.”  
  
Oh.  
  
Don knew he should get out, should be running hell for leather, but he couldn’t. He’d wanted Colby for so long- since almost that first case, really- that an opportunity, any opportunity, to be with him was not one he’d let go of lightly.  
  
His thirty seconds were evidently up, because Colby swore, low and heartfelt, before pulling him close and crushing his mouth to Don’s. Don didn’t react for a second, then his arms went around Colby as he returned the kiss and then some.  
  
Don moaned into the kiss as Colby’s tongue plundered his mouth, hot and fierce and demanding. In what seemed like no time at all, he found himself with his chest against Colby’s door, shirt half off and pants and briefs shoved to his knees.  
  
“So beautiful,” Colby breathed against his neck, a hand rubbing against Don’s hip.  
  
Don tensed a little. Was Colby planning on taking him like this, dry, with no prep at all?  
  
A finger, cool and slick with lube, teased at his hole, and Don let out the breath he’d been holding. Faerie mating frenzy or not, underneath Colby was still the same gentle man Don knew and trusted.  
  
The finger slipped past the tight ring of muscle at his entrance and Don groaned as he fought to relax, to take one finger, then two. Colby prepped him with almost military efficiency, scissoring his fingers, twisting them around, brushing them against Don’s prostate, sending sparks of pleasure down his spine. He let Don fuck himself on three fingers before pulling them out with a soft pop.  
  
Don whined, wanting Colby’s fingers back in him. Even though he knew he’d soon be more filled than ever, he couldn’t help but feel the loss.  
  
Colby chuckled. “Greedy little boy, aren’t you? Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’m going to take real good care of you...”  
  
As he spoke, one hand went to Don’s front, curling around his dick, the other to Don’s hip to steady him as Colby’s cock breached him.  
  
Don gasped, cursing softly. Colby was built like a brick house with a cock to match, and even with the thorough stretching it felt like he was being split in two.  
  
Colby stroked Don’s cock, slow and easy, while he murmured endearments into his neck, sweetheart and beautiful and darling and a hundred others in a language Don had never heard before. All the while, he continued pushing into Don, a millimetre at a time, until finally he was balls deep inside Don’s ass and Don felt like he was going to come just from the feel of Colby in him and all around him.  
  
Colby nearly pulled out of Don before slamming back all the way back in, sending stars dancing in front of his eyes. He did it once, twice, three times, before switching to short, sharp strokes that managed to hit Don’s prostate every time.  
  
Don was babbling, he didn’t even know what, but he was pretty sure it was things like ‘please’ and ‘harder’ and ‘god’ and ‘Colby’.  
  
Colby let go of his cock, and Don barely had time to let out a whimper before Colby’s hands were on his nipples, thumbing them, rolling them into hard little nubs. His fingers closed in on them just as he nailed Don’s prostate again, and that was it.  
  
Don screamed.  
  
Sure, he did it into his hand so the sound was sort of muffled, but even so he was pretty sure it had woken the neighbours. And even if he hadn’t, Colby’s “Fuck!” as he emptied his seed into Don would have done the job.

  
****************

  
  
Don groaned and stirred, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He tensed at the unfamiliar surroundings before realizing he was in Colby’s apartment.  
  
Colby’s apartment. Shit.  
  
Don pinched himself, hoping that it was all a dream, but the lingering pain in his arm, not to mention the ache in his balls and ass, told him that both this morning and the previous night were all too real.  
  
Don put his head in his hands, all they’d done in the past twelve hours coming back to him.  
  
After he’d recovered a little from taking Don against the door, Colby had carried him to the shower, where he’d soaped Don’s back and washed his hair before ruining all his good work by turning Don against the bathroom wall and fucking him all over again.  
  
Once Don had got his legs working again, Colby’d led him over to the bed and checked Don over thoroughly with hands and mouth for any injuries he might have sustained during their initial encounters before soothing his inflamed asshole with his tongue.  
  
Don had been rimmed before, and never really cared for it. Except Colby apparently had some sort of weird Faerie powers of seduction, because his tongue in Don’s ass felt absolutely incredible. Don moaned and wriggled like he hadn’t since he was a teenager as Colby ate him out, his tongue stabbing into Don’s ass, fucking him with abandon before Colby replaced it with his cock, fucking Don to orgasm before flooding his ass with come for the third time that night.  
  
They’d slept a little after that, Don curled into Colby’s shoulder, the other man’s arms around him. Don had been woken by a hardness against his hip- a sheepish-looking Colby explained that his Faerie blood also granted him more stamina than most humans. As tempting as the idea was, Don hadn’t felt up to taking Colby in him a fourth time, so instead he rolled the younger man onto his back and sucked him off.  
  
And then Colby had decided to return the favour.  
  
Don felt a little heat creep back into his mind at the memory, despite how sick he was feeling. God, Colby really had a mouth made for sin under that farmboy exterior. He’d taken Don in completely, happy little moans issuing from him like Don’s cock down his throat was the best thing ever. Don had reached down and sank his hands into Colby’s hair, more to enjoy the feel of the silky strands against his skin than to control his movements.  
  
Colby had taken his time, long slow licks and gentle sucking, taking Don nearly to the brink before backing off and starting all over again. Finally Don had felt the familiar ache in his balls that signaled an impending orgasm, and he tugged on Colby’s hair in warning. Colby had let Don come in his mouth, swallowing as much as he could and licking Don’s softening cock clean until Don had pulled him away from his shaft and up into a kiss.  
  
They lay like that, tongues tangling, Don enjoying the taste of himself on Colby before exhaustion had overtaken them both and they’d slipped off to sleep.  
  
Don looked over at Colby, at the string of bruises that marked his pale skin, bruises that Don had put there.  
  
He felt nauseous. Colby had been in a vulnerable situation last night and not only had Don failed to take care of him, he’d actually gone and taken advantage of his junior agent. God, what was Colby going to think of him?  
  
Don got out of bed and went to the bathroom to relieve himself, washing his hands and splashing water on his face without looking himself in the mirror. He couldn’t bear to.  
  
When Don got back, Colby’d gotten up. He was sitting up and smiling at Don, which just worsened the sick feeling pooling in Don’s gut. Don sat on the edge of the bed and tried not to throw up.  
  
“Hey,” Colby said, before he caught the look on Don’s face and frowned. “Don, what’s wrong?”  
  
“If you want to press charges, I won’t stop you,” Don said hoarsely.  
  
“Charges? What the hell are you talking about?” Colby demanded.  
  
“I... I raped you, Colby,” Don said. “You were in a compromising position and I took advantage.”  
  
“Don, no!” Colby exclaimed. “If anything I was the one who took advantage. I shouldn’t even have let you come into my apartment, not when I was in heat.”  
  
“That’s exactly my point, Colby,” Don replied. “You were drugged, or close to it. You weren’t in a position to refuse. I was and I didn’t.”  
  
“Don, the ears come with superhuman strength. I can snap half the bones in your body without breaking a sweat. Trust me, last night would not have happened if I hadn’t wanted it.”  
  
“You were in heat, Colby! You weren’t in control of your actions,” Don said.  
  
“Yes, I was in heat,” Colby replied. “But the thing about being Faerie, even partly, is that the frenzy will only get triggered when a suitable mate is available.”  
  
“So you’re saying...”  
  
“I’m saying that David or Megan or Charlie could have come by, no problem. It’s you I was reacting to.”  
  
“Oh.” Don wasn’t sure how he felt about that.  
  
“Don.” Colby grabbed his hand. “This isn’t what you were expecting, I get that. And if this is all you want, that’s cool, too. But I’d like more.”  
  
Colby’s eyes shone with caring and trust and just a little hope, and Don allowed himself to fall into them. “I’d like more, too.”  
  
“Good,” Colby said, and kissed him, soft and chaste.  
  
“You know,” Don said once Colby’d pulled back, “how long does this heat thing last, anyway?”  
  
Colby’s brows knitted in thought. “About a day, day and a half, tops. Why?”  
  
“I was thinking... maybe we shouldn’t go to the office today. Wouldn’t want you losing control at work...”  
  
“No, we wouldn’t,” Colby agreed, a faint glow coming to his eyes again.  
  
“In fact,” Don mused, “it might be best if we just stayed in bed all day.” He grabbed his phone and called the office, informing Megan that he seemed to have come down with whatever Colby had and wouldn’t be coming in. When he put the phone down, Colby was stretched out next to him.  
  
“All day, just lazing around?” he asked. “Whatever shall we do?”  
  
“Oh, I’m sure we’ll think of something,” Don said before pulling him into a kiss.  
  
And that was the last coherent sound from either of them for quite a while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha oh my god I don't even know how this happened. I blame ladygray99. 
> 
> As mentioned above, this was originally written and posted in 2009, and has been transferred here for archive purposes and because I feel the need to make my status as the crackiest writer in N3 fandom official. Because seriously, WTF.
> 
> ++
> 
> Comments and kudos are, as always, appreciated. Come find me at [Dreamwidth](http://swingandswirl.dreamwidth.org) if you want to chat!


End file.
